


We Can Work On It

by Fabwords



Series: Sterek Summer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When summer left Stiles feeling lost and lonely he finds himself heading for what is familiar.  The place where they all would meet, the pack may not be around but the heart of it still beats there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work On It

**Author's Note:**

> There are questions on Tumblr as to what happened between Derek and Stiles between the end of season two and the begining of season three. Things have changed, something brought them together, perhaps it was something like this.

It started innocently enough, Stiles was only dropping by out of habit really. It was summer, Scott was off working in the next town over, his Dad was on day shift and the rest of the pack, well the ones who were still around, were keeping themselves busy elsewhere.  
It’s not like Stiles and Derek were friends now, but Stiles respected Derek, as an Alpha, a leader and well he may have developed a little bit of a crush on Mr tall dark and growly.

Derek was standing on the porch when Stiles pulled up to the run down wreak that was once the Hale family home. The scowl on his face was so fierce that Stiles was tempted to turn the jeep around and keep right on driving, but Derek was staring right at him, he even gave the boy a slight head nod in greeting. 

Stiles started talking even before he had fully emerged from the vehicle. Rattling on about how different the place looked in the summer sunlight, how his Dad was working too much to enjoy his company and how Scott seemed to be MIA. He looked at Derek then, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked how the search for Erica and Boyd was going.

Derek shrugged and mumbled something about doing most of the tracking at night when he could shift and use his senses fully, but the trail had long gone cold. Stiles gave the werewolf’s shoulder a light squeeze and the two sat on the one good slat left on the stairs.

Stiles had stopped talking for about a minute before he commented again. “Sure is quite out here.” Derek’s eye’s rolled so hard it almost gave him a headache. “No really, you would think there would be birds chirping and stuff.” He continued looking around the tree lined border of the property. “Are they scared off by your wolf-ness?”

“No you idiot, they were scared off by the noise of your crap car.” 

“Oh sure, now it’s a ‘crap car’ but when you need me to drive your wolfie arse anywhere it’s ..”

“Barely adequate?” Derek interrupts.

“Well we can’t all afford sexy muscle cars can we?” The teen grumbles.  
“So you think the Carmero is sexy?”

Stiles huffs, “Everything about you is sexy.” Now Stiles can hear the distant chirp of birds. It was easy to hear over the shocked silence his words produced. Risking a sideways glance, Stiles was horrified to see Derek was staring at him. Although his face unreadable Stiles was still sure he was about to die. “Soooo, said that out loud didn’t I, look please don’t kill me for liking you, I can’t help it, you are just so freeken hot and….yep I’m about to die.” 

Stiles head nodded uncontrollably, confirming his own fear until he felt Derek’s fingers pressing gently under his chin, forcing him to look up. He was smiling. Not the big confident one he uses to charm, or the teeth filled one that often follows one of his snarky comments, this was a soft smile, soft and genuine. “You like me?”

“Dude, yes, god have you seen you.” Stiles gushed.

“Oh, you like the way I look.” Derek sighed, pulling away.

“Well yeah, but, well more than just the way you look man, I mean I like ‘you’, pretty much everything about you really. You’re a good guy, strong, brave, smart, except when you do stupid things like put yourself in danger or run off half cocked without us, or when…”

“OK, ok, I get it.” Derek laughed. “You know what Stiles that pretty much sums up how I feel about you too.” The werewolf admitted. “Half the time I don’t know whether to kiss you or hurt you.”

“Well, you’ve hurt me plenty of time, why don’t we try this kissing thing for a change.” The teen suggested helpfully.

“Stiles, you’re sixteen years old, I can’t.” 

“I’m nearly seventeen, and yes you can.”

“OK, but this can’t go any further.” Derek spoke the words into the boy’s mouth as he pressed their lips together lightly, he pulled back slightly, pleased to see Stiles lips part as he surged forward to return the kiss. Groaning in appreciation, Derek snaked one hand into the boy’s hair, gripping his arse with the other, pulling the boy around so he was straddling his lap and pressing their bodies together.

At first Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands so he simply latched on to the impossibly hard and broad shoulders, squeaking as he felt his body manhandled into Derek’s lap. His brain completely fried when he felt the werewolf licking against his mouth, his lips parted allowing the tongue to slip in, deepening the kiss into something hot and dirty.

Stiles was just getting over the shock and awe of the moment and was finally able to control himself enough to roll his hips forward, grinding their steadily thickening cocks together when he found himself sitting back on the stairs sans hot werewolf. “Yey!” He cried out to the retreating back of the dumb Alpha. “What the fuck man, where are you going?”

“I’m getting my tools from the boot to fix your car.”

“Oh come on.. that’s so unfair, why would you do that now, we were just getting started here” The teen complained, standing and flailing his arms, before stopping suddenly and plonking back down. “Oh! You didn’t like it?” He added quietly.

Derek stopped in his tracks and turned back to the teen, a look of disbelieve on his face. “Of course I liked it you idiot.”

“Well?” The teen asked. “Why did you stop?”

“Had to, or I wouldn’t been able to stop myself from taking it further.” Derek shrugged. Looking up at the teen he realised just how screwed he was now. Stiles was standing with a shit eating grin on his face and fist punching the air in victory. “Come and help me fix this piece of crap so you don’t scare away all wildlife every time you drive out here.” Derek ordered walking back to the jeep.

“So you want me to keep coming back then.” Stiles grinned, standing next to the Alpha and bumping shoulders.

Sighing, Derek pulled the boy into a quick kiss. “Yes, you can help me fix the house up a bit.” 

“Oh my god, you just want me for slave labour.” Stiles complained, smiling when Derek just rolled his eyes at him. “Tell you what, I’ll help you with the house and you can pay me in hot make out sessions.”

“It’s going to be a long summer isn’t it.” Derek sighed, turning his back so Stiles wouldn’t see the goofy grin on his face.


End file.
